geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnage Mode
Carnage Mode is a 2.0/2.1 XL Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Findexi and verified by SrGuillester. Findexi created the entire gameplay and some other creators helped Findexi decorate some parts. It is currently #90 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above VendetTa (#91) and below Asmodeus (#89). Gameplay * 0-4% (Nasgubb): '''The level starts off with a half-speed cube section that heavily depends on a lot of difficult timings. * '''4-11% (Findexi): Next, the player enters a tricky UFO segment that requires simple UFO timing. After that, the player transitions into a mini ship sequence with many straight-flying and gravity changes. then it turns into a part that starts as a mini ball and turns into normal size halfway through, along with some simple jump orb timing. * 11-15% (Dudex): Dudex's part comes after the ball segment and is a fast mini cube segment that requires a lot of jump orb timing. As it goes on a gravity pad-auto part, it slows down and picks up to the drop. * 15-25% (Findexi): 'Findexi reappears again with a triple wave segment that goes through tight triangular-pillars with spikes, along with a short cube transition that jumps upside-down. Then it turns into a ball part that has repetitive orb timing. Then it turns into a ship that requires a unique type of straight-flying where teleportation portals spam you up and down. After a short UFO transition, it turns into a cube part that requires a lot of hard timing similar to the first cube except faster and the blocks are collapsing behind the player. There are also two spike walls on the top and bottom that follows the player. * '''26-31% (Kips): '''The level then transitions to a mini-wave that becomes a dual half-way the wave. It now becomes a UFO that keeps switching gravity and teleporting, along with some two squared pillars that kept bouncing up and down in the background. After that is a mini cube with some tight jump orb timings, especially at the final part. * '''31-36% (Speed): '''Speed's part starts with a fast-paced ball segment with strict timings. Right after a cube section that requires the player to hit a lot of jump orbs, and a ship sequence with straight flying similar to the one in Sonic Wave. The part ends with an awkward cube transition that requires hitting yellow jump orbs to a teleportation portal. * '''36-55% (Findexi): '''The level slows down to a cube part with simple timing, along with jump orb hitting and teleportation. The speed picks up as well until it hits a short slow mini ball part that requires the player to go up and down. Then, it transitions to a part similar to the first drop, a wave that goes through even tighter triangular-pillars, one having the player to touch the top and bottom on a tight space. After the wave turns into a short mini-wave transition, it turns into a short mini cube transition that requires orb hitting, similar to the one in Speed's part but smaller. Then after that, the player transforms into a UFO that keeps changing gravity and teleporting, also includes white spiky balls on chains that open the path. After a short mini UFO transition, the player then swaps into a ship sequence that has your typical jump orb hitting ship. The ship then does the unique teleporting straight flying again. The background stayed the same at the half of the ship. * '''56-60% (Lassiboy): '''As a short cube transition appears, the player turns into a fast and fairly hard mini ball. Right there then turns the player into a slower but tight mini-wave section, similar to other levels that used it. The wave turns into a robot with short simple pillar timing gameplay. * '''60-72% (Findexi): '''Findexi appears one more time with a faster UFO transition. This UFO part has the gravity changing ''Flappy Bird style. It turns into a ship with a straight flying through pillars part that's similar to the one in Sumsar's part in ___. As the ship slows down, the player transforms into a half-speed cube section with cube timing similar to the one in Codex's original part in Digital Descent. It also does a short jump orb timing part. Afterward, "BREAKTIME" shows as it slows down, turning into a part similar to the beginning of Findexi's third part. This one having the player to jump through a lot of triple-spikes. * '73-83% (Juhou): '''With a spacial-like background, the player transforms into a ship that requires very tight straight flying. It then transitions into a mini UFO segment. Then the player enters a ship sequence, having the player to decide with the two paths to go through, and if it chose the wrong path, the path begins to close shut '(Answers: Up and Down). After that, it transitions in a ball that goes up and down with short timing. * 83-88% (Lassiboy): '''Lassiboy strikes again with a simple dual spider segment. When it turns back into one spider, the player turns into a dual mini ball part that has the Swing-Copter mode, except even tighter spaces. It ends off with a short dual cube section. * '''88-100% (Lemons): '''The player stays as a cube and has to deal with more simple timing, while lava tries to rise to the player. Now, it turns into a robot that turns mini with simple timing. Afterwards, the player enters a ship sequence with even tighter spaces the player must straight fly through. Then, the level ends off with a triple-spike. The title, created by Lassiboy, appears as it fades to red. Records Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 82,531 objects. * The layout of the level was shown before in Findexi's unfinished Levels Video. * This level might spawn three sequels called '''Rampage Mode, Final Mode, and''' Inferno Mode.''' * This is one of the mega-collaborations that some creators have multiple parts in (Findexi-4, Lassiboy-2). ** Some of Findexi's part has half the decoration in the part before it. ** Nasgubb doesn't have a part, but he helped a little bit on some parts. * The layout was originally made for Sea's Extreme Demon Contest during late 2.0. * This level is the fourth-longest extreme demon so far, being three minutes long. Idols beat this level with three minutes and fifty seconds. * It lost in the contest (referring to Sea's Extreme Demon contest) due to it not being finished in time. Walkthrough Category:2.1 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels Category:2.0 levels